This invention relates to a transmission-reception apparatus and specifically to a transmission-reception apparatus for electric information signals in a recording apparatus for composite-information consisting of a copying machine which is furnished also with a means for recording external electric information signals.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a transmission-reception apparatus capble of high speed transmission and reception of electric information between a recorder (receiver) and a reader (transmitter) of a composite recording apparatus, which records electric information signals in addition to its copying function, by the use of a single transmission line and a relatively simple transmission-reception circuit.
In a transmission-reception apparatus such as the above-mentioned recording apparatus for composite-information wherein transmission and reception of signals between the transmission side and the reception side are carried out through a single transmission line and synchronizing signals are periodically fed from the reception side to the transmission side, another object of the present invention is to provide a transmission-reception apparatus which stops the feed of the synchronizing signals at the time of trouble at the reception side so that the trouble is detected on the transmission side.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.